


Numismatomancy

by merryfortune



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Implied Requited Foolshipping, Implied Unrequited Fatedshipping, ambiguous ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: In order to ask her out, Mieru requires Sawatari to take fate into his own hands by means of coins.





	Numismatomancy

   “Hey, uh, Mieru….” Sawatari mumbled as he scratched the back of his head, roughing up his hair.

   “Yes, Shingo?” Mieru asked, pointedly which made Sawatari realise that his voice was a lot quieter than it needs to be.

   “There’s something that I want to ask you.” He continued.

   To which she interjected, “I already know that.” She put her hands on her hips. “My reading today suggested I ought to be open to communication and that there is a change ahead; there is possible conjecture of romantic implications, but social cards are so hard to read. Besides, there are four types of love and each and every one of them are important.”

   Sawatari huffed. Mieru could be so insufferable. What she lacked in stature, she more than made up for in personality. She was so loud and opinionated. She was such a know-it-all too. Of course, she knew that he wanted to tell her something. Of course, she knew what it was going to be in vein with. If she weren’t so cute, she’d be utterly intolerable in Sawatari’s opinion.

   Or so he liked to think because he was cool. He wasn’t the type to get crushes on people, especially not people like Mieru. However, he did have a crush. And he did have a crush on a person like Mieru. He was just thankful that her cards hadn’t given away the big surprise.

   At least not today anyway.

   This was probably the third time that Sawatari had asked her to hang out – just them, no one else – but something had always come up. The first time, it had been because Mieru’s pocket almanac said that days like that were bad for meeting up with friends. The second time, what was supposed to be a date for two had become a date for all the current members of the Lancers, and then some.

   Today was the third time and Sawatari is aware of what they say: third time lucky. He most certainly hopes as such.

   It was getting towards the end of their little lunch. They were enjoying outside seating, under a parasol and under the gentle sunshine. It was a lovely day; not a nary cloud in the sky. It had been affable thus far but Sawatari could tell that Mieru could sense that an ulterior motive for this otherwise platonic get together was beginning to emerge.

   “So, um, I was thinking…. You’re a really, uh…” Sawatari mumbled with his words.

   He tried to avoid Mieru’s gaze. It was so cutting and yet so cute all the same time. She had eyes like a cat: big, green, and glassy. It was like she knew everything. She likely did no everything thanks to those psychic abilities of her. And yet, her gaze softened as much as Sawatari tried to avoid it. She pursed her lips. She did not interject, she waited for Sawatari to find his mouth instead.

   Her quietness, her willing to listen to him ramble, helped him get back on track: “You’re a really, really cute and sweet girl, Mieru…. And I know you have a crush on Yuya but… he’s with Yuzu now so, um, I was thinking. Would you like to go on a date with me? You don’t if you don’t wanna, it’s just I have a huge crush on you.”

   Mieru blinked. She was as pale as porcelain. She blinked again. This time, she was almost as ruddy as her unruly hair of hers. She tried to talk but she got tongue-tied. She blathered and blushed. It was adorable but Sawatari felt vaguely guilty that it was because of him. For a girl who threw around the phrase “I love you” quite frequently and often expressed romantic love, it seemed that she was severely weakened when it was the other way around.

   “I – I can’t believe it!” she finally sputtered. “I can’t believe I didn’t realise the Fool in this morning’s spread meant you!”

   That… did not sound promising.

   “I had hoped – key word hoped – that the Fool meant Yuya. But why would it? It’s so obvious in hindsight!” she screeched.

   That absolutely did not sound promising at all. Sawatari felt dread edge into him. It would appear, Mieru was not over her crush, like he had hoped.

   “But of course, it’s you!” she yelled. “It means innocence and spontaneity and recklessness and new… beginnings.”

   Her voice softened. A cattish smile graced her lips as she fidgeted with her fingers. She looked up to Sawatari.

   “Of course, it’s you.” she said.

   This time, it didn’t seem like such an ill tiding and yet, Sawatari wasn’t hopeful.

   “What do you mean…?” he asked.

   “My spread suggested romantic changes, new beginnings, and the rejection of the old. I realise now… I have realised now for some time, I was never going to have my affections unto Yuya requited. It was, well, foolish of me to think it would ever happen. My cards always seem to know better than me.” She paused, giggled. She had a giggle like a chime of silver bells and Sawatari’s heart fluttered. “I need you to prove it.”

   “Prove what? And in a duel?” Sawatari asked.

   He hoped a duel. In a vain attempt to get to Mieru’s hobbies better, he had tried looking into the meanings of cards and symbols but it all seemed like mumbo-jumbo to him, so he was not comfortable with trying to best her in divination. However, he did like his odds in a duel.

   “No, silly.” she laughed, again.

   She produced a velvety, magenta coin purse from the bag she had with her. She opened it and pulled out four small coins. The coins were decorated with fiends and dragons.

 “You’re going to have to ask for divine permission to date me.”

   “I am?” Sawatari asked.

   “Well… My Mama and Papa aren’t here to either approve or disprove you. So, divine intervention is the next best.” Mieru replied.

   Divine intervention, when stacked against parental approval, somehow seemed a lot more attractive to Sawatari.

   “Alright.” he said with a gulp. “What do I have to do?”

   “Hold out your hand.” Mieru said.

   Sawatari nodded and obeyed. She kissed her knuckles, closed over the coins, then placed them in Sawatari’s palm.

   “Now, ask the coins a question. Preferably one related to wanting to date me.” Mieru said.

   “Oh goodness…” Sawatari mumbled.

   “Have faith.” She said, soothingly.

   “Alright.” Sawatari took a sharp breath.

   Mieru placed a piece of silken cloth in front of him; again, pulled from that magic little purse of hers which managed to contain her entire life and then some.

   “Just roll them like you would a die but aim for the cloth. It’ll be luckier this way.” Mieru said. “Oh, and don’t forget to hold them close to your heart for a second.”

   “Mm-hm.” Sawatari replied.

   He held them over his heart. He closed his eyes and he thought positive thoughts. That’s what all this was, right? The power of positive thinking?

   He took another breath then let go the coins. They clinked and clunked over the table. He had completely missed the cloth. Mieru chuckled. Sawatari was glad they didn’t roll off the table or get into their plates.

   Mieru got up and she craned over the table. “Heads, heads…” she mumbled then moved her head again to see the coins. “And… tails, tails.”

   “Oh golly…” Sawatari said dry and miserably. “And what does that mean exactly?”

   Mieru smiled. There was a darling twinkle in her emerald eyes. “It means that anything can happen.”

   “And how is that affected by, uh, divine intervention exactly?” Sawatari asked, raising an eyebrow.

   “It means, you can take your fate.” she told him very sagely with closed eyes and a secretly hopeful heart.

   “Is that so, huh?” Sawatari replied.

   Mieru settled in her seat. Sawatari got up from his. He placed one hand over Mieru’s and he could feel her body temperature rising. He got down on one knee.

   “Alright then, Houchun Mieru… will you be my girlfriend?” he asked.

   She smiled. “Perhaps.”

   She bent down and pressed a kiss unto Sawatari’s lips. He smiled and kissed back. It was a quick, chaste peck which was mutually ended as they both pulled away from each other.

   Mieru’s cheeks were flushed. She was fidgety. Sawatari was a whole lot less composed as well.

  “I just have some feelings to work out first.” Mieru said. “But, that was not terrible. In fact, I feel quite charged.”

   She smiled impishly.

   “You’re not just leading me on?” he asked.

   “Give me a few days. I need to consult some sources but, I will be sure to ring you soon.” Mieru replied.

    Sawatari guffawed. Cynically, he thought: of course, she needed to consult some sources. After all, she disliked not knowing the answers to things. But, even with knowing the future, it was still hard to live with. Or so he supposed. He had no idea what that was like. However, more forgivingly, he did understand that it was difficult to spring new feelings on someone when they were in the wake of their own heartbreak.

   But he a good feeling. A very good feeling.

   He wasn’t a divinatory man by any means, but he was certain, the graceful way in which Mieru held herself was a good omen. A very good omen.


End file.
